Hemispherical resonating gyroscopes belong to a group of vibrating gyroscopes that are used to measure angular rotation rate. Similar to spinning mass gyroscopes, these instruments use the Coriolis effect from a rotating frame of reference. The significant difference is that vibrating gyroscopes use the momentum of a resonating elastic structure instead of a spinning mass. The advantage of the vibrating gyroscopes is that they have no motors or bearings and have the potential for infinite service life without the need for maintenance.
A hemispheric resonator gyro with modified digital control electronics has successfully demonstrated self-calibration of gyro bias. Proposals have been submitted to DARPA for point and locate targeting systems based on this HRG sensor configuration (eight electrodes) and electronics architecture (interchange of drive and sense modes). While the current HRG has very high performance, its high cost and low angular rate range severely limit its applications.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved hemispheric resonator gyro.